


Rewrite the Stars

by SarahWeasleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Car Sex, Death, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Hell, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWeasleyWinchester/pseuds/SarahWeasleyWinchester
Summary: Adeline Singer has known the Winchesters all of her life. At seventeen,she shared a brief, hidden romance with Sam Winchester. But then life got in the way. Now they are reunited alongside Dean in their hunt to find John Winchester. Thrown together again, something always seems to be in the way. Will their love be enough to change destiny? Can they rewrite the stars?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Rewrite the Stars

Chapter One

“Pilot”

“I don’t know about this, Dean.”

Addy was slouching in the passenger seat of the Impala, arms crossed, staring across the street at the dark apartment building. She listened to Dean’s frustrated sigh and turned to look at him. He was staring straight ahead, fingers tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

“We need his help, Addy.”

“You saw how happy he seems, Dean. We can’t just barge in there and disrupt this life he has built. He’s not a hunter anymore.”

He scoffed and turned his head to look at her. She could see the sorrow and regret behind his bright green eyes.

“Once a hunter, always a hunter. Even if he doesn’t realize it, he’ll always be one of us.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way. We can just leave. He’ll never have to get involved in this again.”

“He at least has to know that Dad is missing.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Dean was the closest thing she had to a brother and a best friend, but his stubbornness could really wear on her nerve sometimes. In so many ways he was more like John that he realized, but that was something she would never tell him.

Dean opened his door and stepped out of the car. He leaned back down and looked at her.

“Are you coming?”

She pointedly ignored him. If he wanted to ruin the life Sam had going then fine, but she wasn’t going to have anything to do with it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shake his head before closing the door and walking around the front of the car. She watched him walk across the street and disappear into the building. She slouched further down in the seat, determined to not move until he came back. Her fingers tapped on my jean clad knee. Her eyes strayed to the clock on the dash. She watched as one minute passed. Then two. 

“Damn it.” She muttered under my breath, opening the car door and getting out. She closed it quietly behind me and hurried across the street and into the apartment building. By the time she reached Sam’s apartment, the door was open and she could hear the tell tale sounds of a fight. She leaned her hip and shoulder against the door way and crossed her arms just as Dean pinned Sam to the ground.

“Whoa, easy Tiger.”

“Dean? You scared the crap out of me!”

“That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.”

She smirked as Sam flipped them so he was the one on top, pinning Dean down.

“Or not. Get off me.”

They stood up, brushing themselves off, that’s when Sam finally noticed her standing in the doorway. She watched his eyes widen slightly.

“Addy?”

She forced a tight lip grip and waved.

“Hey Sam.”

We all blinked as the overhead light is turned on. A blonde woman wearing pink short shorts and cropped Smurfs shirt came walking into the room. Ah, so this was the girlfriend. They had seen her at a distance earlier but up close she realized just how pretty she was.

“Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.”

Addy rolled her eyes as she watched Dean look her up and down, not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking her out.

“Wait, your brother Dean?”

She smiled as Sam nodded, then turned her head towards her

“And you are? Dean’s girlfriend?”

She could barely hold back a snort of laughter as she shake her head.

“She’s…our cousin.” Sam spoke up, pausing for a fraction of a second. Jess didn’t seem to notice, but she was trained to notice these things. She frowned at him briefly, before turning back to Jess. Dean had taken a step closer to her.

“Oh I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.”

My god, he was laying it on thick. She looked down at the ground, staring at the scuffs on her beat up cowboy boots. She jerked her head up when she heard Sam speaking. He had walked over and put his arm around Jess. She felt a familiar feeling bubble up. Jealousy? What did she have to be jealous of? She hadn’t heard from Sam in four years. It’s not like they were friends anymore. She tuned in as Dean spoke up.

“Um…Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.”

She watched as Dean’s face turned serious.

“Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

To the untrained eye, Sam’s facial expression didn’t change but years of practice left her able to see the understanding cross his features.

“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.”

Dean and Addy waited while Sam went into his room to get dressed. She glanced over at Dean, glaring at him.

“What?”

“I still think this is stupid.”

“You didn’t have to come in.”

“You knew I wasn’t going to let you walk into somewhere without backup!”

He just shrugged. She huffed and looked away from him, just as Sam walked back into the room.

They quietly made their way outside. Dean took the lead and Sam fell into step next to her.

“You cut your hair.”

She instinctively reached up to run her hand over her shoulder length chestnut hair.

“Long hair is a hazard on the job.”

“The job? You’re actually hunting now?”

“Yes.”

“There is no way Bobby let you start hunting.”

She stopped abruptly and turned to him, glaring up at him.

“He doesn’t LET me do anything. I’m an adult. I make my own choices.”

He stared down at her, eyes wide. She turned and hurried after Dean. Sam quickly caught up to them. She made a point to ignore him.

“I mean, come on. You can’t just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.”

“You’re not hearing me, Sammy. Dad’s missing. I need you to help me find him.”

“What about Addy? Can’t she help you?”

“Of course she can. But we need you too.”

She scoffed. “I don’t need anybody.”

She pushed past them and made her way down the rest of the stairs. She could hear them still talking behind her as she pushed open the door to the outside and made her way over the Impala. She leaned against it as she waited for them to catch up. Her mind wondering back to a time when things had been simple.

_“Daddy! I’m gonna marry Sam!”_

_She was six years old, running into the house. Dean was laying on the couch, watching TV and her dad sat at his desk, nose in a book. He had looked up at her proclamation._

_“Oh really? When?_

_“Right now!”_

_She stood in her cut off shorts and purple tshirt, bare feet dirty from running around the yard. Dean scoffed and she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him._

_“What’s so funny?”_

_“You can’t marry Sammy.”_

_“Can too!”_

_“No you can’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because you are a kid and he’s Sammy. Nobody wants to marry him.”_

_“Well I do!”_

_“But you can’t.”_

_“Daaadddyyyy!” she whined, tears filling her eyes at being told she couldn’t do it._

_He chuckled._

_“He’s right, Addy. Six is too young to get married.”_

_“When I’m 8?”_

_“Sure. When you’re 8, you can get married.”_

_She grinned, tossing her arms around him and squeezing him tight, while she stuck her tongue out at Dean, who rolled his eyes._

_She hurried back outside to where Sam was sitting on the porch waiting for her._

_“Daddy said we can’t get married now because six is too young. But we can when I am 8.”_

_Seven year old Sam grinned at her._

_“That’s okay. I can wait. I’ll always wait for you.”_

_She smiled happily, sitting down next to her very best friend._

She was pulled from my memories when the door to the building was slammed open. She watched as Dean and Sam crossed over to the Impala. She could start to make out the words as they walked closer.

Dean was speaking.

“So what are you gonna do? You’re just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?”

“No. Not normal. Safe.”

“And that’s why you ran away.”

She cringed. That was a low blow.

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, well Dad’s in real trouble right now. If he’s not already dead. I can feel it.”

Sam was silent. She looked between the boys. It was hard to remain quiet. She could understand where Sam was coming from. He wanted out and he had been able to stay out for four years. He didn’t want to go back to this. But at the same time, it was his Dad. He couldn’t just walk away from this.

“I can’t do this alone.” Dean said quietly.

“You’re not alone. Addy is with you.”

“You know what I mean, Sam. It’s our Dad.”

Sam sighed, clenching his jaw. She could practically see the thoughts going through his head.

“What was he hunting?”

Dean turned and went to the trunk of the car. He opened the secret compartment and started moving things around.

“So when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?”

“Addy and I were working our own gig. Down in New Orleans.”

“Dad let you go on a hunt alone? And Addy is seriously hunting now?”

“I already told you I was.” She reached around Dean and grabbed the folder she knew he was looking for.

“I’m twenty-six , dude. And she’s twenty-one.”

She tossed her hair back and pulled a paper out of the folder.

“He was checking out a two-lane black top just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago.”

She handed a paper to Sam with the printout from an article about a missing man named Andrew Carey. Sam reads through it quickly.

“So maybe he was kidnapped.”

“Yeah. Well, here’s another on in April. And more. Ten of them over the past twenty years.” Dean hands him the other articles from the folder.

“All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.” She said, taking the papers from Sam and sticking them back in the folder.

“It was happening more and more. Dad left three weeks ago, I hadn’t heard from him since, which is bad enough.”

She handed Dean a handheld tape recorder.

“Then I got this voicemail yesterday.”

He played the tape. It was staticky, like signal had been breaking up. They listen to John’s voice.

“Dean, Addy….something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may….be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.” Dean stopped the recording.

“You know there’s EVP on that?” She looked up, eyes wide, surprised Sam had noticed that after all these years. Dean grinned.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it?”

Sam shook his head, clearly exasperated with Dean.

“Addy slowed it down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we got.”

He pressed play again. They could hear a woman talking.

“I can never go home…”

“Never go home.” Sam repeated the message.

She took the recorder from Dean and sat it back in the trunk, closing the trunk and leaning her back against it.

“You know, in almost two years, I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.” Dean said. She swallowed thickly, looking down at the ground. She didn’t like to hear Dean sounding so desperate. It went to show how worried her really was about John.

“All right. I’ll go. I’ll help you find him.”

She looked up, shock registering on her face.

“But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.”

Curiosity got the better of her. “What’s first thing Monday?”

Sam turned to look at her.

“I have this…I have an interview.”

“What kind of interview?”

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.”

She nodded slowly, in understanding. As Dean smirked

“Law school?”

Sam sighed, “Do we have a deal or not?”

She nodded their agreement as Dean said nothing. They watched as he walked away and into the apartment building. Dean sighed and looked at her.

“So we’re just going to bring him back after this?”

“What other choice do we have, Dean? It’s not like we can force him to stay with us. He has a life here and it doesn’t include us.”

She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, chewing on her bottom lip. She felt him lean on the car next to her.

“What even happened with you two? Four years ago you would have been chomping at the bit to get him to come with us again.”

She shook her head, “Nothing happened. I just feel bad. He got out and has a life. He has…Jessica.”

She grimaced when she said the name.

“Are you…jealous?”

“No! Just…drop it, Dean.”

He chuckled next to her and gently shoved her.

“You had a crush on Sammy.”

She rolled her eyes, “We are so not talking about this.”

“Oh yes we are! When did this happen?” Dean couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice.

She turned to look at him with a glare.

“Don’t worry about it. It was years ago. I’m over it.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when they saw Sam exit the building and head towards them, carrying a bag. She gave Dean a pointed glance, making sure he knew to keep his mouth shut then walked around and opened the back door of the Impala, sliding in and slamming the door closed.

** Early the Next Morning **

Addy blinked against the light streaming through the Impala’s windows. She had fallen asleep at some point during the long drive. She noticed the car wasn’t running and sat up. She saw they were sitting in front of a gas station. Dean must have been inside and Sam was sitting in the front seat, digging through the cassette collection. He looked up at her, smiling.

“Morning, Addy.”

She nodded at him before quickly grabbing her small purse and hurrying into the convenience store. She passed Dean as he was walking out of the store.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” He grinned at her.

“Morning, Dean!” She waved to him as she made her way to the bathrooms.

Once inside she looked in the mirror. Tired steel gray eyes looked back at her. She ran her comb through her tangled brown hair. As she quickly ran through her morning routine she let her thoughts drift to Sam. Dean had been right. She had had a crush on him years ago and she believed he had one on her too. They shared a brief, hidden romance for around a year. Stolen moments whenever John had dropped the boys off with her and her Dad. They had lost their virginities to each other in the bed of an old truck in her dads salvage yard. And then he had left for college and she hadn’t heard from him again. She had written him a couple letters but when he never responded she had stopped writing. Sure she was sad for a while and then she had gotten furious, but now? Now she was over it. Sam had moved on and so had she. At least, that’s what she told herself. Having him here was stirring up feelings she had kept under lock and key for years.

_Just this one hunt. Just one. And then he’s gone again and things will go back to normal._ She thought to herself, tossing her toothbrush into her bag. With a final glance in the mirror, she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

**Centennial Highway**

“All right. So there’s no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.”

Sam had just hung up on the phone and relayed the information, or lack of information he had found. Addy breathed a small sigh of relief. John wasn’t dead, at least not in this town. They all look ahead as they see a bridge ahead with police cars and several officers standing around. Dean pulled the car to a stop, he turned to look at Addy.

“You stay here. Sam and I will handle this one.”

“Are you serious?!”

“He’s right, Addy. You should stay here, be safe. You don’t need to be involved with this.” Sam looked back at her too.

She turned to him with a glare.

“I’ve been involved for years. Not that you would know.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, her tone surprising him. Dean sighed.

“Come on, Ads. Please?”

She softened at the nickname, rolling her eyes and flopping back into the seat, arms crossed, looking out the side window.

“love you, Addy.”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

She heard him chuckle as they both got out of the vehicle. She sighed once she was alone. Getting left behind was nothing new for her of course. When she had joined John and Dean 3 years ago, they had welcomed her but she always took a back seat when it was time to do any real work. She was often left at the hotels to do research. Occasionally John would send her and Dean on a hunt together and those were the times she thrived. Being in the middle of the action, adrenaline pumping was like a drug to her. She loved those times. She hated to admit it, but these couple weeks that John had been gone had been some of the best of her hunting career. And now Sam was here and she was being tossed to the side again. She groaned in frustration.

She leaned forward, watching the scene in front of her. She watched Dean smack Sam upside the head and she let out a small laugh. She saw them stop and could see the agitated look on Dean’s face as he spoke. They quickly exchanged words with another sheriff and then started walking towards the car. She chewed on her bottom lip, not liking the way the sheriff stared after the boys.

“Anything?” She asked as soon as they got into the car.

“Nothing we don’t already know.” Dean spoke as he started the car and pulled away from the scene.

Addy sighed and leaned back.

“The girlfriend of the latest victim is putting up signs around town. We should probably try to talk to her.” Sam turned to look at her as he spoke, she pursed her lips and nodded stiffly.

****

** Jericho **

They were walking down the sidewalk of the small town. Addy was walking next to Dean, looking around as she walked. The town was small and cute. She noted a sign outside the movie theater the read-

“Emergency Town Hall Meeting

Sunday 8 PM

Be Safe Out There”

She shook her head sadly. Something like this had to be shaking this entire town to its core. She stopped when Dean reached out to put a hand on her arm.

“I bet that’s her.” He nodded towards a pretty brunette girl tacking up posters.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and they both started to take a step towards her, when Addy held up a hand to both of them.

“I got this, guys.”

Dean held up his hands in submission and stepped back. Sam looked down at her curiously.

“Are you sure?”

She glared up at him, hands on hips.

“I am perfectly capable, Sam.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“A lot has changed in four years. I’m not here to just take a backseat while you guys take over everything. I’ve been a part of this team for almost three years now.”

Sam clenched his jaw and stepped back, shaking his head.

She released a deep breath and with a final glare at Sam, turned and walked towards the young woman.

“Hi. Are you Amy?”

The girl looked up from her task and nodded “Yeah.”

“Troy told me about you. I’m his Aunt Addy.”

“He never mentioned you to me.”

Amy started to walk away and Addy hurried to walk with her.

“That’s understandable. I’m not around much. I live up in Modesto. I’m here to help look for him and just wanted to start asking around.”

Another girl came up and placed a hand on Amy’s arm.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Amy responded.

Addy smiled softly at the girl, “Could I ask you a few questions?”

Amy nodded and they made their way into a nearby diner. Addy cast a quick glance behind her to see that Dean and Sam were following behind them.

She slid into one side of the booth and Amy and her friend, who had introduced herself as Rachel slid into the other side. Sam and Dean slid into the booth behind the two girls, picking up their menus. They looked inconspicuous enough but she knew they were listening intently to the conversation.

“Can you tell me what exactly happened?”

“I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and…he never did.”

“Did he say anything out of the ordinary?”

Amy shook her head.

“No. Nothing I can remember.”

Addy stared at the girl, a sympathetic look on her face. Her gaze strayed down to te pentagram necklace that Amy was wearing around her neck.

“That’s a really pretty necklace.”

Amy held the pendant in her hands and looked down at it.

“Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-” she paused and laughed softly. “-with all that devil stuff.”

Addy smiled and shook her head, “Its actually the opposite. A pentagram is for protection against evil. It can be really powerful. If you believe in all that stuff.”

She paused before leaning in towards the girls.

“Listen, Troy disappeared and something’s not right. Are you _sure_ you haven’t heard anything?”

Amy and Rachel looked at eachother. Addy raised her eyebrow at them in a silent question.

Rachel was the first to speak.

“Well it’s just…I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.”

“About what?”

“It’s kind of a local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.”

Addy nodded for her to continue.

“Well, supposedly, she’s still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.”

“Oh wow. That’s certainly an interesting story. Do you recall the womans name?”

Both of the girls shook their heads, “No, it was well before our time.”

Addy nodded her understanding, her gaze flicking quickly to Sam and Dean as they stood up and hurried out of the restaurant.

She talked to Amy and Rachel for a few more minutes before ascertaining she wouldn’t get any more relevant information from them.

“Well, I should be going. If either of you think of anything else, anything at all, please call me.”

She wrote down her number on a napkin and slid it across the table to them before standing up and walking out of the diner. She pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans and found a text from dean telling her that him and Sam had went to the library.

She stopped an elderly woman who was walking her small dog on the sidewalk.

“Excuse me. Could you tell me where the library is?”

“It’s just two blocks down and across the street.”

Addy thanked her and quickly started to walk in the direction the woman had pointed. She shivered as a cold breeze cut through the thin black tights she was wearing under a pair of blue jean shorts. She pulled the red flannel shirt she was wearing over a faded Guns N Roses tshirt tight around her. Mentally cursing herself for leaving her for leaving her old army coat in the Impala. She hadn’t expected to be walking though. If it was just the two of them Dean would have never left her alone to wonder around an unknown town like this. She stared down at her worn black converse and sighed inwardly. She was happy that Dean was happy to have Sam with them, but she was ready for him to go back home. The anger she still felt towards him for the years of radio silence simmered in her chest.

She finally spotted the Impala parked across the street. She looked both ways before crossing and then hurried across. As she reached it, she saw the boys exiting the library, several pieces of paper were in Sam’s hands. She leaned against the Impala as she waited for them to reach her.

“Find anything?”

She looked at Dean, pointedly ignoring Sam.

“Constance Welch. She committed suicide on April 25, 1981. Apparently just hours before her death she called 911 talking about how she found her children dead in the bathtub. That bridge look familiar to you?”

He pointed to a piece of paper that Sam was holding. She glanced at it, nodding her head. It was the same bridge that they had been at earlier today.

** Sylvania Bridge **

They walked along the bridge. Stopping to lean against the railing and look down in to the river below.

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive.”

“Classy, Dean.” Addy rolled her eyes and turned away, leaning her back against the railing. Looking into the rushing water made her feel uneasy.

“So you think Dad would have been here?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.

“Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him.”

They started walking again, Addy trailing a couple steps behind.

“Okay, so now what?”

“Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.”

Sam stopped suddenly. Addy bumped into him, stepping back with a glare.

“Dean, I told you, I’ve gotta get back by Monday-“

Dean stopped and turned around.

“Monday. Right. The interview.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?”

“Maybe. Why not?”

Addy flinched, crossing her arms and looking down, kicking at a pebble.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know the things you’ve done?”

“No, and she’s not going to know.”

Addy shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking a few steps away. She didn’t want to hear about how amazing Sam’s life with Jessica was going to be. She leaned against the railing again, watching the boys argue but not hearing what was being said. Suddenly Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him against the railing. Addy started to head towards them but paused. On the other side of them, standing at the edge of the bridge was Constance.

“Guys.”

They ignored her and she spoke louder.

“GUYS.”

They both turned to her and she pointed behind them. They looked just in time to see Constance look at them and step forward off the edge. They hurried towards where she had fallen.

“Where’d she go?” Dean asked, looking down.

“I don’t know.” Addy spoke shakily.

Suddenly they heard an engine roar to life and headlights flooded the area. They all turned slowly to see the Impala was running.

“What the-“ Dean paused.

“Who’s driving your car?” Sam asked.

Dean silently pulled his keys out of his pocket and shakes them softly. The car suddenly moved, heading straight for them.

“Addy! Run!” Dean yelled. They ran down the bridge, but the car was faster than them. With no choice, they dove over the side of the railing. Addy caught herself on the edge of the bridge. The night was quiet again. The car had stopped.

She could see Sam pulling himself up a few feet down from her, but she couldn’t see Dean. She took a deep breathe, struggling to pull herself up. Her grip slipped and she gasped as a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She looked up to see Sam standing above her, she scramble up and jerked her arm away from Sam as soon as she was secure.

“Where’s Dean? Dean!” She stood up, looking around.

She heard sloshing beneath the bridge and looked down. Dean was crawling out of the water and onto the muddy river bank.

“Are you alright?” She called to him.

“I’m super.” He held up the OK sign with his hand. She grinned and sighed with relief. She walked over to the Impala and peered inside. Everything looked normal. She reached inside for the lever to pop the hood, just as Dean reached them. He looked under the hood and checked a few things. Addy looked constantly around while he was checking it, watching for any sign that Constance was going to come back.

“Your car alright?” She heard Sam ask as Dean shut the hood. She walked over to them.

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what _bitch!”_ He yelled the last word.

“Yes Dean. Call the angry spirit names. That’s a great idea.” Addy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Sam chuckled and she shook her head and crossed her arms.

“Well,she doesn’t want us digging around that’s for sure. So where’s the job go from here, genius?”

Sam leaned against the car next to dean, who threw his arms up in frustration, flicking mud off his hands. Sam looked at him.

“You smell like a toilet.”

Dean looked down and Addy turned her laugh into a cough.

** Motel **

Addy was once again sitting in the back seat of the Impala while Sam and Dean were inside. This time she had willingly offered to wait though. She watched silently as they talked to the clerk behind the desk, tensing when she saw the look Sam and Dean exchanged after the clerk said something. After a few more words were exchanged they made their way back to the car.

“What was that about?”

She asked Dean as soon as he got into the car.

“Does the name Burt Aframian ring any bells?”

Her eyes widened as she recognized the alias that John had been using recently. Dean started the car and drove them around to the side of the building. They got out of the car and she scrambled to follow.

“He’s been here?”

“Clerk said he rented out a room for the whole month.”

They paused outside of a door. Sam immediately bending down to pick the lock. Addy and Dean stood side by side watching the area around them in case anyone was looking. Within a matter of seconds the door was swinging open and they were following Sam into the room.

“Whoa”

Sam murmured, looking around slowly. There were papers on every surface. Maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes all pinned along the walls. There were piles of books and other stuff on the table and beds. Addy wrinkled her nose at what smelled like a mixture of stale air and rotten food. She watched as Dean turned the light on and picked up a half-eaten burger and sniffed it, grimacing in disgust.

“I don’t think he’s been here for a couple days.”

Addy walked around the room, stepping over a salt line on the floor, her gaze fixed on the wall of papers. Behind her, Sam was investigating the salt line.

“Salt, cats-eye shells…he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.” He looked over at Addy.

“What have you got there?”

“They’re Centennial Highway victims.”

Dean walked over to them and they all stared at the wall. After a couple moments, Sam walked away, moving to investigate the papers on the other walls.

“I don’t get it. I mean, different men, different jobs…” Dean spoke slowly

“There’s no connection…” Addy added.

“There’s always a connection, right?”

“Nothing that we can easily find at least.” Addy sighed. It was never easy.

“Dad figured it out.”

They both turned when Sam spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She’s a woman in white.”

Addy furrowed her brow in confusion, as Dean looked over the images of the victims again.

“You sly dogs.”

“What’s a woman in white?” She looked to Dean for an answer. Rolling her eyes when Sam spoke up instead.

“They’re women who have been rejected or deceived by the men they love. They always have children and when they are hurt by these men, they drown their children and commit suicide. And when they find a man who cheats, they kill them. If the man hasn’t already cheated, then she tries to seduce them.”

“So if we’re dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.” Dean said after Sam stopped speaking.

“Well he didn’t get to it, or it didn’t work.”

“She might have another weakness.”

Dean walked over to look at the papers Sam was holding.

“Does it say where she is buried?”

“Not tat I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I’d go ask her husband, if he’s still alive”

Sam indicated one of the papers.

“All right. Why don’t you see if you can find an address, I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

Dean started to walk towards the bathroom.

“Hey Dean?”

Addy feigned sudden interest in one of the books on the table, picking it up and flipping through it. She didn’t want to appear like she was eavesdropping.

“What I said earlier, about mom and Dad. I’m sorry.”

Dean held up his hand to stop Sam from talking.

“No chick flick moments.”

Sam chuckled and nodded.

“Alright. Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam shook his head and laughed as Dean walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Aware that it was now just her and Sam, Addy sat the book down and leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms. She looked down at the ground. They stood in silence for several moments, the tension in the air around them was thick.

“Addy?”

Sam broke the silence, Addy inwardly groaned.

“What?” Her voice was harsh and she continued to stare down at the ground.

“What’s going on?”

“Well we’re on a case…looking for your father.” She said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

Sam sighed. “That’s not what I meant. What’s going on with us?”

“There is no us.”

“Addy. Come on. You’ve been practically hostile since I agreed to come along.”

She scoffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. What did I do to make you so mad?”

“Just drop it, Sam.”

“No, I want to know why you’re acting like this. It’s been four years. I thought you would be happy to see me.”

Her anger rose to the surface and she looked up at him, her gray eyes flashing.

“Exactly. It’s been four years. Where’ve you been, Sam?”

“I went to college you know this.”

She uncrossed her arms and straightened up.

“Did college not have phones? No computers? What about paper?” she took a small step towards him.

“I had no choice. I had to get away. Make a clean break from this life.”

“and from me, right?”

“It wasn’t like that, Addy.”

“We snuck around for a YEAR, Sam. I gave you my virginity. How could you just walk away from that?”

“I had to. I couldn’t do this anymore. I wanted more.”

“More than some poor drunk hunters daughter, right? My love just couldn’t have ever been enough?”

“Stop trying to make this all about you.”

They were standing closer now, Addy had to tilt her head back to look at Sam’s face.

“It’s not about me. It’s never been about me. It’s always been what YOU want. You never cared what anyone but you wanted, Sam.”

“I always cared what you wanted, Addy. I still do.”

“Bullsh-!”

She gasped as Sam suddenly grabbed her face and slammed his lips against hers. Her body acted on its own, her arms going around his neck and pressing herself close to him. Her mouth opened under his, his tongue sliding against hers. Years of pent up anger fled as his lips moved against hers.

The sound of the shower turning off, had them pulling apart quickly. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

Sam cleared his throat.

“Don’t tell me I didn’t care about you. You were always there in the back of my mind. You still are. Every. Single. Day. I….I just need some time to think, Addy.”

She looked at him, a sad smile on her face as she shook her head.

“No. I won’t be your second choice, Sam. When this hunt is over, you need to go back to California. Marry Jess. Have that perfect little apple pie life you crave so much. I don’t want to see you again.”

She turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

** 5 minutes later **

Addy stopped outside of the café that was just down the road from the motel they were staying at. She pushed the door open and slid into a booth facing the door. She looked around the small café. It was small with maybe 20 tables and booths throughout the room. The décor was reminiscent of the 1950s and it was clear the place could use a remodel, but from what she could tell it was clean and she had been in worse places in the last four years. She grimaced at the memory of the roach infested pancake house that John had taken her and Dean to about a year ago.

“What can I get for you, dear?”

She looked up at the waitress standing in front of her. She was middle aged with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, gray just beginning to streak it. Kind green eyes stared down at Addy.

“Just a sweet tea, please.”

“You got it.”

Less than a minute later, the drink was sat down in front of her. Sipping the drink, she finally let her mind wander to her argument with Sam.

She knew she had been meaner than she should have been but four years of anger had finally exploded. She couldn’t fully blame Sam for wanting to get out of this life. It was hard and scary and sometimes brutal and he had been thrown into it when he was just a baby. He didn’t choose it like she had. But completely cutting her off, after all they had shared hurt her in ways she couldn’t begin to describe. She had thought there was a connection between, more than just being thrown together into this life, something deeper, more meaningful but, apparently, she was the only one who had felt that way. And how dare he tell her that he “needed to think”? Did he really think she wanted to be with someone who had to think about how he felt about her? Someone who had to choose between her or his girlfriend back home? Did he really believe she was the type of girl who would be okay with being his second choice? Who would happily let him break the heart of another woman so he could be with her? No, she wasn’t like that. She wouldn’t be the “other woman”. At the same time, her heart ached for him and what they had once had. Every stolen moment had been magical. She hadn’t felt that since the day he left and she desperately craved it.

She sighed and shook her head. Her mind was a mess but she knew one thing for certain. She would not be the cause of Jess’ heartbreak. She stood up and tossed some money on the table to cover her drink and a tip and walked out of the restaurant. It was time she had a serious, non emotional talk with Sam.

As she neared the motel, she could see a police car in the parking lot and she spied the back of a familiar leather jacket speaking to the two officers.

“Shit.” She stops and leans against a nearby tree, pulling her phone out, she starts to fiddle with the buttons, while covertly watching the scene unfold in front of her. She grimaces as Dean is slammed face first onto the hood of the cop car and is cuffed. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down to see Sam is calling. She put the phone to her ear.

“We’ve got a problem.” She spoke quickly.

“I know. How do we want to do this?”

She stood silently, the phone pressed against her ear as the cop car rolled by. She made eye contact with Dean and he smirked softly, letting her know that he was okay for the time being, she released a deep breathe.

“You go to the Welch residence. See if you can find Joseph and see what he can tell us. I’m going to figure out how to get Dean out.”

“Sounds good…Addy?”

“What?”

“Be careful.”

Against her better judgement, her heart melted and she smiled softly.

“You too.”

She hung up and slipped the phone into her jacket pocket. She had an idea on how to get Dean out but he would need time it was too soon. He wouldn’t even be at the station yet. She debated on where to go to kill a couple hours. She had already been at the café and going back there would look suspicious. She finally settled on the library. It would be easy to kill some time there and she could do some more research on the Woman in White

** Two hours later **

She stood in an alley behind the police station with her phone pressed to her ear.

“911 What’s your emergency?”

“There were just shots fired outside my home. I’m on Whiteford Road!”

She breathed heavily, adding a tone of panic into her voice.

“Please hurry, I think someone might be dead!”

“help is on the way, ma’am. Please stay on the li-“

She hit the end button, cutting off the operator. Now she just had to wait.

About ten minutes later she heard a noise above her on the fire escape. She looked up to see a familiar figure climbing down. When he reached the ground, he turned towards her with a grin.

“Fake 911 phone call? You’re a genius.”

He pulled her into a tight hug, she wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the familiar scent of leather and Old Spice.

“Just don’t make me have to do it again, okay?” She grinned back at him as they separated.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Where’s Sam?”

He grabbed her hand as they hurried out of the alley and down the road.

“He went to talk to Joseph Welch while I figured out how to get you out.”

“We need to call him. Dad’s not here.”

“What do you mean?”

He held up the journal in his hand and she instantly recognized it as John’s. Her eyes widened as she stopped walking and stared at it.

“He’s not..?”

She looked at him, finishing the question with her eyes.

“No. At least, I don’t think so. He left coordinates inside the journal.”

She closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Dean grabbed her hand again and started to hurry along again. Neither spoke as they rushed to the edge of town. They finally stopped and leaned against a phone booth in front of an old gas station on the outskirts of town. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sam’s number, putting it on speaker so they all could talk.

“Addy? Did you get him out?” Sam answered the phone.

“She did. Listen, we gotta talk.” Dean spoke up.

“Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she’s buried behind her old house, so that could have been dad’s next stop.”

Dean and Addy made eye contact over the phone.

“Sammy, would you shut up for a second?”

They both rolled their eyes when Sam kept rambling on.

“I just can’t figure out why Dad hasn’t destroyed the corpse yet.”

“That’s what we’re trying to tell you!” Addy almost shouted at the phone.

“He’s gone, Sam. Dad left Jericho.”

“What? How do you know?”

“I’ve got his journal.”

“He doesn’t go anywhere without that thing.”

“Yeah, well, he did this time.”

“What’s it say?”

“Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap. He wants to let us know where he’s going.”

“Coordinates. Where to?”

“We’re not sure yet.”

“We’ll figure it out, Sam. Just come meet us at this gas station.” Addy said softly. She could almost feel the frustration coming through the phone.

“I don’t understand. I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, Addy, what the hell is going on?”

They could hear the sound of the brakes on the Impala slamming and then silence.

“Sam?” Dean looked at the phone in alarm when there is no answer.

“Sam!” Addy shouted.

They both froze, staring at the phone when a soft feminine voice speaks.

“Take me home.”

The line went dead. “Shit!” Addy pocketed the phone and ran a hand through her hair as she started to pace.

“What are we going to do? Constance is with him. Right. Now.”

“Addy…Addy, calm down. Just calm down.”

Dean grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on top of her head.

“Just breathe, Addy.”

She took two deep breathes and slowly pulled away, nodding at Dean that she was okay.

“What was that about? You never freak out like that.”

She flushed lightly. “Nothing. It’s just Sam is out of practice. He hasn’t hunted in years.”

“He’s going to be fine. Now the Welch farm, it’s what 2-3 miles from here?”

She nodded, “We’ll never get there in time.”

Dean looked around the parking lot, eyes settling on an old car parked alongside the gas station. She followed his gaze and shook her head at him. He shrugged and hurried towards the car. She stared after him for a moment before sighing and following him. _May as well add grand theft auto to our list of_ _felonies,_ she thought with a smirk.

Within two minutes they were speeding down the road towards the farm. Both staring straight ahead, neither speaking. In what felt like no time, the Impala came into sight. Dean slammed the stolen car into park and they both jumped out. They ran towards the car. Addy reached for the gun tucked into the waistband of her pants at the same time Dean did, both slowed their approach as they neared the car. The sound of Sam’s pained shout, spurred them forward again. They could see the outline of Constance sitting on top of Sam in the drivers seat. They bothed fired at her same time. She disappeared before reappearing next to Sam. They both continued to fire at her. Addy saw Sam sit up out of the corner of her eye and heard the car start.

Suddenly the car was moving forward and smashed into the side of the house. Addy gasped before she ran into the wreckage.

“Sam! Are you okay?” she leaned into the window, quickly assessing him for an obvious injuries.

“I think..”

“Can you move?” Dean leaned in next to her. She straightened up and looked around the old house. Her eyes landed on Constance standing in the middle of what appeared to have been the living room. She had picked up a photo of herself and two children who must have been hers.

“Um…guys..” Addy spoke softy once Dean had finished helping Sam out of the car. Constance looked up and pinned them all with a glare as she tossed the picture down. Suddenly a bureau moved towards them and they were pinned against a wall by it. Addy struggled in between the boys.

“Addy, stop. Look.”

Sam spoke softly. She stopped struggling as she noticed the terrified look on Constance’s face. Water was pouring down the staircase, Constance looked up. Addy gasped as the two children from the photograph appeared at the top of the stairs, holding hands.

“You’ve come home to us, Mommy.” They spoke in an eerily chorus.

Suddenly the children were next to her, embracing her. She screamed and the scene before them flickered before the three of them melted into the floor. Addy stared wide eyed at the spot where they had vanished as Sam and Dean pushed the bureau away from them.

“So this is where she drowned her kids.” Dean walked over to where they had disappeared. Sam turned towards Addy.

“You okay?”

She swallowed and nodded.

“I’m fine. This is why she could never go home…”

Sam nodded, “She was too scared to face them.”

Dean walked over towards them, “You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.”

He slapped Dean on the chest before walking towards the Impala. Sam let out a pained laugh. Addy’s eyes were drawn to the singed handprint on his chest.

“Come on. Let’s get that cleaned up.”

He stared down at her for a moment, their eyes locked. She smiled softly and shrugged. She was ready to call bygones bygone. Thinking he could have died tonight really put things into perspective for her. She still cared for him and if she could only have him as her friend, she would gladly take that over nothing. Life is too short to hold grudges.

“I’ll tell you another thing,”

They both turned towards Dean as he spoke.

“If you screwed up my car?”

He turned his head to look at Sam, “I’ll kill you.”

She and Sam both laughed, the tension between them dissipating.

** Highway **

Addy leaned forward over Sam’s shoulder as he searched in a map for the coordinates that John had written in his journal.

“Okay, here’s where Dad went.” He pointed to a spot on the map.

“Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” She read over his shoulder.

“Sounds charming. How far?”

“About 600 miles.”

“Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.”

Addy turned her head to look at Dean, raising one eyebrow at him in question.

“Dean, I, um…”

“You’re not going.”

“The interview’s in like, ten hours. I gotta be there. Besides you have Addy now. You don’t need me.”

“Leave me out of this.” She sat back and crossed her arms, swallowing the disappointment that she had no right to be feeling. She knew Sam was going back home. She had known all along, but somehow hope had crept in.

Dean glanced in the review mirror at her, she met his eyes briefly before turning away.

“We’ll take you home.”

Sam shut off the flashlight he had been using to look at the map and they continued their ride in silence.

** Outside Sam’s apartment **

Sam got out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Addy got out of the back seat so she could move to the front now that Sam was leaving. He leaned down to speak to Dean.

“Call me if you find him?”

She could see him nod.

“And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“yeah, all right.”

Sam sighed and turned to Addy.

“It was nice seeing you, Addy. You’ve become quite the hunter.”

“Thanks, Sam. I hope you have a nice life.” She awkwardly held out her hand for a handshake, but Sam smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. She clung to him, her eyes burned with unshed tears. When he finally pulled away, they both cleared their throats.

“Good luck.”

She whispered, before slipping past him and getting into the car, avoiding Dean’s questioning gaze.

“Sam?” Dean leaned around her to look at Sam as he turned around.

“We made one hell of a team back there. The three of us.”

“Yeah.”

Dean put the car into gear and drove off, leaving Sam standing on the sidewalk. Addy felt something twisting in her gut and shifted uncomfortably.

They made it about two blocks before she spoke up.

“Dean?”

“Does something feel wrong to you too?”

She sighed in relief. He always seemed to understand her.

“Yes.”

She reached her hand out to steady herself as Dean turned the Impala in a U turn without slowing down. As they reached the apartment building they could see the orange flicker of flames in Sam’s window. Dean was out of the car and across the street before Addy could react.

“Stay here!” he screamed at her. She got out of the car and stared up at the flames, wide eyed horror written on her face.

“Oh Sam…” she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She didn’t know how long she stood there, waiting. The blare of sirens filled the air around her. Suddenly she could see two figures hurrying towards her. She gasped her relief and wiped a hand over her face. It came away wet and she realized she had been crying without realizing it.

She rushed towards them, tossing one arm around each of their necks and pulling them close to her. Sam quickly untangled himself from her and moved towards the Impala. She turned to look at Dean.

“Jess??” She whispered. Dean shook his head, with a grim look on his face. They both turned to see Sam loading a shotgun next to the open trunk. He looked up at them and sighed, nodded and tossed the gun into the trunk.

“We’ve got work to do.”

He slammed the trunk. Addy and Dean locked eyes, both uncertain of what the future would hold now. Things were forever changed and this was going to be one hell of a journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I am incredibly excited to get the story of Addy and Sam out there! This story will pretty closely follow the series but some chapters will be completely original to keep it interesting of course! Please don’t hesitate to hit me up with questions or comments. Your reviews keep me motivated to write! Updates for this story should come biweekly! I also have another work in progress called The Hunter’s Academy. Feel free to head over and check that out along with my finished stories!  
> I have created a tumblr to go along with my stories, so I will try to always post my outfit inspiration or anything else I want you to see there! 
> 
> Tumblr- sarahweasleywinchester


End file.
